Advice
by Rosel
Summary: Josh talks to Shawn about Maya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

 **A/N: So this is my first GMW/Joshaya (sorta) fic that I've posted on this account. Hope you like it!**

 **Spoilers for Girl Meets Bear**

 **Advice**

Josh was sitting on top of the washer reading a book waiting for his laundry to be done. It was a Saturday and no one was home. They were all out and about. Topanga told him he could go and do his laundry anytime he wanted and when he had moved into his dorm Cory had given him a key. That honored him. So here he was doing some assigned reading while waiting for the laundry and listening to some music. He was a little bummed that Riley and Maya weren't here. He was always happy to see Maya. If he could he would make any excuse he could to come here and see Maya but he knew that was not smart or wise at all. Well, coming now wasn't exactly the smartest or wisest either since it's only been two weeks and he did not go through his whole supply of laundry. So he really didn't need to come back here so soon but he did use the excuse of needing to clean his uniform for his part-time job. And hey that wasn't an excuse that was a legitimate need. It had nothing to do with just wanting to see Maya's gorgeous face or to hear her call him honey or hold his hand. He wasn't sure any of that would happen this time and it probably shouldn't especially if she really started to date Zay. He wasn't going to think about that because Maya wasn't even here. He was going to concentrate on his book.

Then he suddenly he thought he heard something from the living room.

He took off his head phones then he hears a loud voice, "Corrrrrrrry! Corrrry! Core! Get your traitor butt out here so I can yell at you!"

Josh put his book down to talk some sense into Shawn. It was just as well, he wasn't getting any reading done anyway. Who was he kidding? He was just going to be thinking about Maya.

Then he went to the living room.

"Hey Shawn."

"Little Matthews! What are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"You know just doing my laundry. I do my laundry here now. It's a thing."

Shawn laughed, "So how is the college life treating you?"

"It's OK. It's a little more tough then I expected."

"Yep, that's life for you."

"Yeah, so why are you yelling at Cory?"

"I come home to find out that Maya has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" Josh asked a little surprised and nervous.

"Yeah, I mean, I should have known better then take a whole month for our honey moon. That is just irresponsible. I thought Cory could prevent something like this from happening."

"Come on, Cory wouldn't let Maya date a bad guy. Maya has good taste and good judgment. She is a very smart girl."

Shawn sighed, "I know that but she also likes danger. "

"Yeah, but Reilly has her back they help each other and protect each other." Josh said reassuringly.

"Who is this Zay guy? Shouldn't I meet him or something? I am her Step Father now. Shouldn't I like I don't know have a talk with Maya or something?"

Josh was getting a little uncomfortable about the topic of this conversation. He realized Maya might not appreciate Josh discussing her love life with her new Step Father. Then again he was pretty sure Maya would be happy to have an over protective father after years of not having father in her life. She might welcome it. She might not welcome Josh having an opinion on Zay. Zay wasn't so bad. He knew he was a good guy and he would look out for Maya. He wanted to make sure Maya didn't feel like a third wheel. That was just two weeks ago they couldn't be boyfriend and girl now could they?

Then Josh asked, "How do you know Zay is her boyfriend? Did she call him that?"

"No. Her mother called him that teasing Maya this mourning when she was telling us their plans for their Double Date."

Josh breathed out a breath of relief. That didn't mean that Zay was her boyfriend. Maya didn't call him her boyfriend, her Mother did. For all he knew they weren't really dating Zay was just making sure that either of them didn't feel like the third wheel. He sat down feeling so relieved.

Then Shawn sat down besides him his worried frown turning into anger and suspicion.

"Why are you so relieved? Josh?"

Josh looked up at Shawn feeling a little caught.

"Oh, well, it's just that I don't think Zay is her boyfriend. Maya hasn't went out there and said Zay is her boyfriend. I think they are pairing up so they don't feel like outsiders."

"You seem to know a lot about the situation." Shawn said while he was glaring now.

Then Josh rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well, I was kind of there when he asked her out."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was here to do my laundry."

"How long ago was that?" Shawn asked still in interrogating mode.

Josh was concentrating on the door avoiding eye contact with Shawn.

"Two weeks ago."

"They could be boyfriend and girlfriend by now."

"No way. Maya would take her time if it was more. I mean they are friends and Maya … is cautious."

"Reminds me of someone."

"You?"

"You."

"What I'm not cautious."

"Really? When was the last girlfriend you had?"

"How did we start talking about my love life?"

"I think you started it."

"Look, Shawn…"

"You didn't answer the question."

"It's been four years. I guess."

"See. Your cautious."

Josh rolled his eyes and said, "Can we stop talking about this now?"

"No. Your going to talk Josh. So how long have you liked Maya?"

"Whaaaat? Meeeee? I…..uh…..what do you know exactly?"

"That Maya had a crush on you and you always told her that you're too old for her but that you helped them settle the whole Triangle dibocle at the Ski- Lodge."

"Well, that's basically it in a nut shell."

"How did you help them solve that?"

"They all figured it out on their own I just …. Helped Maya see what she knew all along."

"And nothing else happened there. Josh." Shawn said while giving him an accusingly look.

Then Josh said, "And I told Maya that I wanted her in my life and that…"

"Go ahead Josh you can tell me."

"We made a deal that we would be together Someday."

"Someday? As in Someday when she is thirty?"

"As in Someday when she is ready."

"So. Do you really think that this Zay isn't her boyfriend?"

Josh sighed.

"Or is it you hope he's not her boyfriend, even though you can't be with her right now."

"I told her to live her life. So if Zay is her boyfriend. I …would be… happy for her."

Shawn looked at him.

"Are you sure about that buddy?"

"No."

"Well, at least your trying to be honest with yourself."

"Shawn should we be talking about this? I mean isn't the issue that Maya has a boyfriend now and your concerned about what your role is as her Step Father? So maybe you should wait to talk about Zay with Maya."

"A bigger issue has come to my attention."

"It's not a bigger issue. Maya isn't my girlfriend. You don't have to worry about me and Maya for a long time." Josh said trying to sound reassuring but saying it made him feel the weight of how long this whole long game could last.

"Really? Is that why your back here doing your laundry two weeks after you have just did it?" Shawn asked knowingly.

Josh sighed and said, "I am that obvious huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, I just…wanted to see her again. I know Zay asked her out and I know it could be likely where they started to date. I guess I wanted to know if they really are and I guess I just wanted to see her again. Is that so bad?"

"Do you think that is fair to Maya for you to be checking up on her all of the time?"

"I am not checking up on her."

"Oh good."

"I want to be her friend. She is an amazing friend."

"Do you really think you can do that even though you like her so much?"

"I don't know but I am willing to try. I don't like not having her in my life. She sees me, in a way a lot of people don't see me. She gets me. She has the biggest heart I have ever seen and I don't want to just stay in my college life and try to pretend she isn't out there. I want that Someday to happen. I am in it for the Long Game but I know it is not the right time for us. I know right now it is wrong. I know I can't stand in her way from living her life now but it doesn't mean I am going to be jumping for joy every time she is dating someone else."

Shawn nodded and said, " I think you are going to be OK, pal. OK. I know it seems like a long time now but it will surprise you how fast time flies by."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"In the mean time. I would say it would be wise to try not to get in her way for her right now."

"I am trying not to." Josh said.

"Good. Maybe you should try a little harder."

Josh looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I know that but how do I that? She is right here and she is so easy to talk to and college is so hard and…"

"Breathe Josh breathe. I know it seems hard now. It feels like it's this weight you can never lift but you can and you will. I never thought I'd make it in college but I did. You can make it too." Shawn said sincere.

"You did didn't you?"

"I did. You're going to make out of this just fine. OK. I am the king of thinking I could never make it out of anything. I thought I was doomed to repeat my father's mistakes but I got out of that destructive cycle and you can do anything."

Josh looked at Shawn for a long time and then he said, "Shawn. You are doing fine. I know you are new to this whole Step Father thing but you are doing just fine. Maya is lucky to have you in her life. I am glad she finally has someone to look after her."

"Me too. This isn't just about her being my Step Daughter. You are like a little brother to me and although that is a little weird I am glad you and Maya have a Some Day."

"Really? That means a lot coming from you."

"And right now I am taking my Step Father hat off and am I talking to you like a big brother OK."

"OK?"

"Maybe it is time for you to take the cautious hat off and start living."

"Are you suggesting I date Maya now?"

"No. I am saying give other girls a chance and no dating a girl a few times and moving to the next isn't giving a girl a chance. I know it is easier to stay safe and casually date and never attach yourself to a girl and to only think about a girl you might go out with Some Day but it is not living. Trust me. I know."

Josh wasn't convinced this was the right direction for him.

Then he asked, "What if we never get our Some Day?"

"You will if you are meant to and if your not then that will mean at least Maya will be happy. Isn't that what you want for her?"

"I thought you were taking your Step Father hat off."

"Sorry, it's a part of me now."

"Yeah, I think that is a good thing and yeah, I just want her to be happy and if it's not with me I could still be happy for her."

"Good. That a boy. Now tell me about Zay."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who faved, followed, and reviewed. That means a lot to me. So this is a One Shot but I did write another fic that does connect with this. It is a future fic called : What if our Someday never comes? Check it out!**


End file.
